Daughter of The Devil
by triggerspec
Summary: "I was born from the souls of a thousand men. My eyes carved out of the darkest brimstone. My fangs chiseled from the bones of the most ferocious demons. Some say my soul is a piece of the devil himself, some say I have no soul at all." sequel coming soon
1. Feeding Time

Alrighty now. This is my newest story that I shall be putting up on thursdays! Hurrah! Well, it's going to be much shorter and in my opinion a faster pace then my stories which I seem to have trouble just ending XD :) but yeah, I hope you enjoy this story, I LOVED writting it! It made me smile! Plus my new OC made me chuckle! She is probably a little mary sue, I don't really know, so dont blame me if you hate her. -shrugs- I will also warn if characters are OOC it is my story and they act to make my story work. If you do not like these details, that's unfortunate and I apologize.  
I warned you slightly. Please R foul language, adult themes, violence!  
_**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own characters or settings of the Naruto series.  
_**Claimer;**_ I do however own Rokuko and the change of events in the Naruto world. I also own the 'legend' of the demon and her father like mentionings.**  
Bold means my character is ****speaking, it sorta explains why throughout the story. eg/ **"**speech.**"**  
**_Italics are thoughts, this is a third person story, the first one I have written! Very strange to write!  
_Underline is the Kyuubi talking, sometimes he has no "speech" but that is because he is just talking to himself_  
_"Normal speaking."

* * *

A young girl around 16, pink hair, emerald eyes, walked beside a tall, big breasted blonde. They walked down a dingy hallway with many steel doors. They did their rounds of checking and feeding the criminals and life time prisoners of Konohakure. They came to the end of a hallway, one side went left one right. Going right brings you to stairs that lead up, bringing you to, two latches that open up in a well secured room with 3 ANBU members standing guard. Turning left, takes you to stairs that lead you down, only 4 steps down brings you to complete darkness, unable to see anything below. The girl looked down the corridor questionably, quickly turning around to follow the blonde.

"Tsunade-sama, what is down there?"

Her head turned back toward to dark stairwell. The blonde continued to look straight ahead as they climbed the stairs.

"Someone... No, something that could destroy even the Kyuubi itself."

_Whooa, how does something like that exist? Why is it here in Konoha?_

"Why is it here?"

"Because of the Uchiha clan... but, that's enough. You have work to do at the hospital."

"Hai."

As the two shinobi take the final steps out of the dungeon the Hokage nods to the ANBU who stand there. With a nod in acknowledgement, one man walks down the steps. The other two shut the large doors behind him, sealing them with some sort of jutsu. The pink haired girl watched with curiosity, this was the first time her sensei, the Fifth Hokage, has let her come with her to treat the prisoners. She couldn't deny how frightening it was, even with the older women and ANBU men there to protect her. She bowed to the tall blonde and left the cement room, heading to the hospital to fulfil her duties.

Somewhere, hundreds of feet beneath the ground, inside dozens of chakra proof walls. A steel coffin stood there. Shut so tightly secure, one could barely breath. A pair of black goggles sat over the bodies eyes. Their head stuck in a steel cage like helmet attached to the steel casing. Loud clanking could be heard, as it echoed through the large black dungeon. _It is feeding time for the monster. It's a wonder why they keep me alive. How long has it been since I've tasted the sweet death of a kill? How long has it been since I've felt a heart beat it's very last pulse as a person takes their very last breath?_ A tingle went through the veins of the encased entity. A smile, a smile that was so devious, so foul, it would cause evil itself to cringe.

"It's been 79 years since you've been held captive here."

The ANBU member spoke as he walked up to the prisoner. As if reading her mind.

"**Ahh, how time flies when you have all the time in the world, no? Hmm? You are alone? You're either brave or just plain stupid.**"

"Here is you're pill."

They opened their mouth, showing razor sharp fangs that put mighty beasts to shame. The man flicked two pills into the mouth, they were swallowed whole. The demonic voice, that was like a song itself, clear, and deadly. A voice you would hear in a nightmare.

"**Oh? Two pills, that's getting risky isn't it? Have I been that good of a girl I deserve a treat? Do I get to go play outside as well?**"

The ANBU member laughed, he lifted his hand to half remove his mask. A crimson and black eye could be seen as he stared into the darkness.

"It's a shame, such power is wasted."

A loud snapping of teeth could be heard, a low growl admitting from the caged beast.

"**How dare you bring your filthy presence near me fuck bags! I'll kill you, you piece of shit!**"

A dark laughter could be heard from the man, he put his mask back into place, beginning his journey out of the dark room. He stopped at the door.

"Rokuko Maou no Musume. The daughter of the Devil himself."

"**Fuck you scum bag! It's been many years, but not many enough for me to forget you! You ****should be dead you worthless bag of shit! Choke on dust you cock sucking scum hole!**"

"My, my, what anger. You can't say anything about my age, you've been around since before the beginning of life. It's you who should be choking on dust."

More growling could be heard, it rumbled the dungeon itself. A demonic feeling could be felt in the air, as it became almost to thin for one to breathe in. _I can barely even withstand her presence anymore, even locked up, her powers do not shimmer at the least. She only grows._ The man began to shut the door slowly.

"**Fuck you Madara! One day, I'm going to show you the true meaning of fear! I'll have your head on a stick!**"

With the final threat the dark man shut the door. Almost gasping for air. He smiled. _Poor, poor Rokuko, I'm sorry I put you in such a situation. _He strolled through the dark stairwell, shimmering away. Not worried that the other two ANBU members that will find his disappearance suspicious.

On the other side of the large village, a young blond boy sat in a stand, slurping noodle from a bowl, a goofy grin on his face. A shiver ran through his body like somebody had just wished his death. His hair on the back of his neck and arms stood at attention.

"Are you alright Naruto-niichan?"

A smaller boy with brown hair and a scarf questioned, sitting beside him. The blond shook his head, looking over and smiling. _What was that? My body felt like ice for a moment, a black ice._ Questions went through his head, but he soon pushed it the back of his head as he finished his 2nd bowl of ramen.

Oh? That female still lives... Such a shame, I was hoping I killed her, after all I tore her head clean off so many years ago. A large fox purred to himself as he sat in a damp cage, glaring at the seal that still seemed to be in place. Even if it was that damned Uchiha who took control of me, I deeply enjoyed fighting that female, never had I have such difficulties with one human, nor enjoyment. He sifted growled, rippling the water that surrounded him in the sewer like containment. Hmmm, I doubt that female was even human at all. Well, I suppose the fact that I can feel her life means she would have to be some sort of entity to survive. Another loud purr erupted from the large beast. His teeth began to glow as he grinned, a very devious grin. Such a power, almost greater than my own, it's soo... Intriguing.


	2. Devil's Pact

-insert clourful language here-  
I am so sorry for thse waiting for this chapter, im almost 12 bloody hours late! im ashamed, it seems time and the date have swept by me! Well her is the 2nd installment to Daughter of The Devil. What will happen when things for Konoha turn worse? I hope you guys enjoy Rokuko, cuase she's gonna be getting worse! Muwhahaha! -shrugs- i dont kactually know that but I felt like rabbling! I have grown to this third person type of stories, it seems first person is just strange in my mind now, so I think future stories have a high chance of being third person, any complaints about that please let me know, i can go back to my first persn ways XD Well that's enough talk. Begn Operation Read the Story!  
_**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own characters or settings of the Naruto series.  
_**Claimer;**_ I do however own Rokuko and the change of events in the Naruto world. I also own the 'legend' of the demon and her father like mentionings.**  
Bold means my character is ****speaking, it sorta explains why throughout the story. eg/ **"**speech.**"**  
**_Italics are thoughts, this is a third person story, the first one I have written! Very strange to write!  
_Underline is the Kyuubi talking, sometimes he has no "speech" but that is because he is just talking to himself_  
_"Normal speaking."

_

* * *

This cannot be happening. If these rumours are true, there is only one thing we have that can stop it. But, nothing to stop it when it's all over..._ The blonde Hokage slammed her fist on the desk, glaring harshly at the piece of paper in front of her. _Damn that Madara, all he needs is the Kyuubi... We don't have enough power to stop him. Nobody does, not any more. Pain was the only man strong enough, but he's dead now..._

"Tsunade-sama? What are you going to do?"

"Fetch me Kakashi!"

"Hai!"

The petite girl that stood with a pig in her arms, ran out of the room in a hurry. The girl at the desk sat there, her mind still fumbling with any other choice or decision. _There is nothing to stop that thing if we let it out, it's even just a gamble to have her agree to any sort of agreement. It took two of the most powerful things to bring her down, and even then, she didn't die. She cannot die. The only people who could rid of her are now dead. _A knock was heard on her door, two people soon entered. The small attendant, Shizune. And the well known, silver haired, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?"

"You are aware of the recent events of Uchiha Madara correct?"

The man nodded.

"He plans on coming to Konoha soon does he not? To try and take the Kyuubi?"

The blonde nodded, her brows pushed together in a troubling manner. A few seconds passed as she tried to pry her own mind for a solution. She scowled to herself.

"There is only one thing that can stop Madara right now."

The man, who stayed calm in any situation, flinched back. A silent gasp escaping his masked mouth.

"Hokage-sama, as much as I want to protect this town and Naruto, there is no way that thing should be released."

"What? You're planning on letting... No! That's insane Tsunade-sama! You can't!"

"Shizune! We have no choice!"

"She will destroy the town herself. She could destroy the whole land if she felt like it."

"Either way we all will die! This way, there is a chance to live longer, or at least save this village!"

"What about the other villages? Our allies. You plan on just letting her kill them when she gets bored?"

"Tsh."

The blonde punched the desk once again, standing up and turning around to glare out the window. _What do they expect me to do! There is a hope we could manage this though..._

"Sasuke. If it comes down to it, we will extract the Kyuubi and use Sasuke to kill her again."

"We don't know if Sasuke can do that? And in order to do that we'll need to... Naruto will..."

"ENOUGH! We have no other choice! We will die no matter what we do! This way well... Kakashi! Come with me."

The man nodded, walking behind the blonde. _I can't believe she is actually going to do this. This was a very bad idea, there's a high chance she will kill Sasuke, just knowing he is a Uchiha himself. But, I guess all I can do is pray Tsunade's plan works._ The two walked down the pitch black stairwell. The temperature seemed to chill their bones. When they reached the door, the blonde's hand froze on the handle. _What if this really is a mistake. This thing is more devious then Madara himself. As foul as the dirtiest demons. More sinister then the Devil himself._ Her hand continued to sit on the handle.

_It's a shame, they could be nice enough to put a window, or even a single light. Hell, I wouldn't even mind a clock, just so I knew I wasn't dead. _A dark chuckled echoed through the room._ Death, death wouldn't even be a sign of mercy to me. Death would only condemn me to the fiery pits on which I would reign. The only thing that would be merciful would be to reverse my very existence, to erase me from the very world and after life._ The girl licked her lips, hungry for taste of death. Loud clanks could be heard. _Oh? It seemed like such a short time, there is no way it could be feeding time already?_ Two sets of footsteps could be heard, dancing in echos of the cold, damp dungeon. When the footsteps stopped, the crawling voice began.

"**More visitors? I am grateful so many of you care. But, forgive me, I cannot recognize your presence.**"

"I am the Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. This here is Hatake Kakashi."

"**The Fifth? Man, it really has been a long time. What happened to that Hashirama guy. I liked him. He showed those scumbags whose boss. To merciful to them though. Should have crushed those red eye, shit bags. Though, it is nice that people finally see a woman's place is on top. Heh, both ways if you get what I mean?**"

Cheeks of the visitors got warm in a blush at the demon's comment. _She plans on letting this thing wander the streets?_ Kakashi thought to himself, trying to erase the actual thoughts in his mind. It didn't take much once he heard the chuckling of the prisoner. It put chills down both their spines.

"Both him and his brother the Second Hokage were killed in the Great Ninja War. I am his granddaughter."

_Is that so? It's nice the Hokage business seems to run in the family. I wonder who the Third and Fourth were though, I should ask, maybe another time._

"**So, Tsunade, Kakashi, why do I get the pleasure of you're visit? I don't get visitors except for my feedings. By the way, those pills are disgraceful. They need some spice, bitter foods are disgusting.**"

The blonde scowled.

"I am the one who improved those pills."

Her voice was venomous, she crossed her arms, glaring at the encased female.

"**Whatever, why are you here? You're wasting my time of sitting in darkness...**"

_I guess there is no turning back now._

"I have a proposition I would like to make with you."

A loud, obnoxious laughing echoed, piercing through the two ninja's heads.

"**Proposition? You have any right to say that to me? No matter the deal, I can kill you all with the flick of my wrist! NO! I don't even NEED to move to kill you two. I could suffocate you right here right now... BUT... Being Sengu's granddaughter and all, I'll at least listen.**"

Silence hung in the room, a very uneasy feeling lingered. Kakashi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to avoid the nervous feeling he felt inside himself.

"Well, you have been here many years, and throughout those years, a lot has happened. Uchiha Madara is still alive and he has 8 of the 9 tailed beasts. We however, have the Kyuubi."

A sickening growl erupted from the female.

"**That piece of shit fox? How the shit did you people get a hold of that sly, fuck bag?**"

"The Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal it into his son."

"**Oh, really? The boy can survive with that thing sitting inside him? HA! Surprising, but, not as surprising on as why you people would let that flesh bag of waste still live? Then even let him get tailed beasts... What do you people do, skip around holding hands and singing songs? Worthless species.**"

"He tricked people into helping him, and the only man who could stand a chance against him is now dead. Madara plans on destroying Konoha and taking the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I want you're help. We know you can take out Madara. We need your help..."

The room seemed to get very small, the atmosphere was heavy, suffocating the two visitors. The girl that was wrapped in steel growled, thinning the air around them. _They suddenly need my help now? To save some useless town and that shit bag fox? However, it was Madara that caused the fox to attack me... I have no need to help these pathetic people. However that pathetic man, Sengu did want me to remain free... _

"**You want me to destroy Uchiha Madara? But let me guess. You want me to refrain from murdering your precious species for my own gain, correct?**"

"Yes, we will release you, only if you devote yourself to Konoha and follow our orders."

An almost cackle sort of laughter filled the room, the girl calmed herself down enough to speak.

"**Hah! You will release me only if I listen to you? As if you could capture me again without Madara and the Kyuubi himself once again! You couldn't even scratch me while I sleep!**"

Images of the Uchiha flashed through her mind. Images of her head rolling on the ground as the Kyuubi spat it out. _"And it shows, I, Madara Uchiha, am stronger then the Devil himself!"_ His voice made the girl sick. She noticed how the two shinobi still stood there in darkness, waiting.

"**However, I have a score to settle with that Uchiha shit bag... I will follow your rules under one condition. You will NOT abuse this settlement. I, like my father do not take back my words, however, I do not let people who break the rules survive. Does that sound fair, Tsunade?**"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed in the direction of the entity that she was thinking of releasing. _Is it safe to really trust this thing? She is not even human. She doesn't care about us, nor anything really, she can do whatever she wants, nothing can stop her._ The blonde sighed, going on her gut.

"What are you're conditions Rokuko?"

"**I will not be followed around. I will kill any spy that tries to record my doings. I will do what I want, when I want. I will not kill any Konoha shinobi or any allies of this village. If I sense any sort of foul play on your end, some sort of plan to try and bring me down, I will not hesitate destroying this village in a blink of an eye. Now, Tsunade, do you have anything to add?**"

The female chuckled, causing the hair on the Hokage to stand on end. _Oh, Uchiha Madara, you came to mock me, now I will come to kill you. Stupid scumbag. I will crush your bones into the dirt and defecate of your remains!_

"You will not harm Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, nor will you harm Uchiha Sasuke. He is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, of course, once you remove Madara he will be."

Kakashi stood, wondering why he was here. He hasn't said a word the whole time. He didn't trust this thing at all anyways.

"**Tsh. So the Uchiha clan has taken quite a fall. Hehe, so much for being so ultimate. They all are a bunch of shit bags! But, as long as the Uchiha doesn't encourage a fight, I will ignore his name. And for the Jinchuuriki, he is as good as safe. Physically.**"

_I doubt I could really trust anything this girl says, but I just have to pray she does stick to her words. There's been enough surprises the past few year, that the fact she obeys or even disobeys won't be to surprising. _The older girl shifter her weight, moving her hands on her hips. She snapped her fingers and blinding, florescent lights blinked on, showing off the dome like dungeon and seals that covered the walls. Seals no novice ninja could ever understand. Even most Jounins couldn't grasp the complexity of the encryption on these cold, stone walls. The steel coffin that stood, shined in the light. Kakashi was stunned, he had never witnessed the girl in the light.

"Kakashi, remove the seals on her coffin, please."

A laugh erupted from the female as she grinned sadistically, her fang like teeth shined brilliantly. _This is a really bad idea, she's probably going to kill us the instant I let her go._

"And Kakashi, don't move your headband."

_What? _Memories of the conversation that just occurred went through his mind. _"To merciful to them though. Should have crushed those red eye shit bags." Just the fact I have a Sharingan eye, she could get the wrong idea and kill me for sure. _The silver haired man did a long string of 60 seals. He sat there, focusing his chakra. In a flash he thrust his palm into the chest of the coffin. There was silence, well, almost, the demon girl was chuckling lightly to herself. _They really are going to let me out hmm?What fun!_ After about 2 exact minutes, large screw like bolts began to clank away, releasing some stress from the girl's body. Her laugh grew in volume as each bolt removed itself from each lock. The last one clanked and the girl silenced herself. The coffin's halves collapsed in half, crashing to the ground, cracking the very ground they landed on. _They must have weighed over 2 tons. _Kakashi thought to himself staring into the dust, when it settled the girls frame revealed itself. She pulled off the large cage like helmet and sliced the strap off of the goggles that covered her eyes. She was small, about 5'3''. Her frame was thin but healthy. She had a black corset, making her torso smaller then it was. At the top was a laced bow, the tails hung down to her waist line. It ended at the bottom of her breasts that were covered by a blood red, loose fitting, thin material. Very pale, which is understandable since she's been locked away for so many years. It was only a matter of 2 seconds before the girl was up and had the Hokage by the throat, against the prison wall. A grin on her face, her nails almost puncturing holes in her throat.

"**Oh, how long has it been since I've watched the red stuff come out.**"

Kakashi moved forward only to be caught by her other hand.

"**Watch yourself.**"

She put the female back on the ground, smiling at her like nothing happened.

"**It was a joke, I told you I keep to my words. Have you no trust in me. As for you...**"

The girl turned to the tall, silver haired man. Her now free hand stroked down his covered chest and stomach.

"**You should be more careful, I would hate to waste such a fine specimen like you.**"

She winked, biting down on her lip. A light blush covered the man's masked cheeks, but just peeking over on the right side. she dropped him and his hand instantly went to his throat as he knelt on the ground.

"Now as we agreed you will be a member of this village, and being a member mean being on a team. You will be supervised by Kakashi. Your teammates will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai."

"**Teamed up with the Jinchuuriki AND the Uchiha? Plus having this sexy team leader. Lady luck is most defiantly on my side. But, before this, I'll be looking for Madara!**"

"No! You will leave with your team, when I say you can. Do you understand?"

The smaller girl walked up, snarling, her black eyes with yellow irises glared harshly at the bossing blonde. For the moment, Tsunade watched her own death. A very gruesome death. Her face went pale and she took a couple steps back.

"**I want that Uchiha's head in my hands! AND I WANT IT NOW!**"

"You will, just give us time, please."

Kakashi spoke up, frightened for the life of the Hokage. _I knew this wasn't going to work._ The girl turned, smirking at the man, who had pushed himself back to his feet. The girl turned her neck to both sides, loud popping could be heard each time. _It's been so long, I need a good run. _

"**When do I get to meet these boys?**"

"Right now."

The Hokage has fixed herself up and was walking toward he door, the small girl followed close on her heels as Kakashi took his distance away. _This girl, she's been locked in a seal for decades and could move so easily without any recovery. She's too dangerous._


	3. The Legend Lives

Well, first Saterday, which means, update for all stories ! YAAYYY... well I think this character is my second favorite! The demon is out, what will occur in the friendly neighbourhood of Konohagakure? lol Thank you all for the alerts favs and reviews! im glad you enjoy it.. and concerning the question about her name.. the translated version is Rokuko the Daughter of The Devil. alrighty then, enjoy the next chapter!  
_**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own characters or settings of the Naruto series.  
_**Claimer;**_ I do however own Rokuko and the change of events in the Naruto world. I also own the 'legend' of the demon and her father like mentionings.**  
Bold means my character is ****speaking, it sorta explains why throughout the story. eg/ **"**speech.**"**  
**_Italics are thoughts, this is a third person story, the first one I have written! Very strange to write!  
_Underline is the Kyuubi talking, sometimes he has no "speech" but that is because he is just talking to himself_  
_"Normal speaking."

* * *

The three people stood in the Hokage office. Shizune refused being in the same room as the small girl. The demon sat, twirling herself around in the Hokage chair. Abusing the fact no one can say anything to her.

"**Are we giving these brats a history lesson, or are we just going pull lies out our asses?**"

The other two stood there, not really thinking that far ahead.

"Tell them if they ask."

The blonde just shrugged, walking over to her chair. She stood, her hands on her hips, trying to look as tough and in command as possible. Her eyes told a different story. The spinning girl stopped staring up at the women who was very well developed. _Their eyes always give them away, and if not their eyes their heart beat. The race of the heart as they realize it's no longer in their hands. The fact they have to pray on the good heart of the killer in front of them. The mercy of their nonexistent God._ The girl stood up, bored of her own childish antics. She walked over to the silver haired man, biting on her bottom lip. She wrapped her arm around his neck, the other traced down his face with her finger.

"**So, how about we skip this boring shit, and I'll show you what a demon can really do?**"

She winked at the man, he chocked on his own breath, his face heating up like a furnace. It took everything to calm himself down. _I have to supervise this? I don't think I can handle this. _

"Rokuko! You are to meet your teammates!"

The girl continued to ignore the blonde, who seemed to be getting quite angry, despite her fear. She stood up on her tippy toes, the man being much taller then her, she grabbed the top of his vest and pulled him down closer to her. Her mouth just centimetres away from his ear. She whispered.

"**You can be my sexy sensei, and I'll be you're very naughty student.**"

The man's mask began to glisten and his cheek that showed from behind his mask was a deep red. He pushed the small girl away, avoiding any eye contact what so ever. _She is a demon, she is a demon, she is a demon... SHIT!_ The thoughts weren't helping the things stirring inside him. He turned to the Hokage who sat in her seat.

"You can do the introductions without me."

"What? Kakashi..?"

The man was gone in a cloud of smoke. The small girl was left there with a pout, staring at the door. _I just wanted a little fun._ A loud boy slammed through the door. His face angry. Two others followed him, both quite pale with black hair. One has spiky hair, he was like one of those guys, way too pretty to be real. _He's probably gay._ The other walked in with a dorky smile and curved eyes. he wore a tiny shirt, showing off his nice abs. The girl licked her lips at the sight of the boys. _I have hit the jackpot! _

"**Tsunade, I have to admit, you know me so very well.**" She licked her lips once again, eyeing the boys. "**I think this arrangement isn't to bad. I'm starting to like you more then your old man.**"

She walked up to the movie star looking one. He wore a white shirt that was unbuttoned, a pair of black shorts held up by a purple rope. A larger katana then the happy kid's which they held on their backs. She eyed the weapon, looking back and forth from the two swords. _He's probably lacking in that area, 'tis why he needs such a large sword. But, he's just so damn delicious! _She ignored the rambles of the higher volume humans in the room, strolling over. She stroked her finger down his chest, licking her lips. He just looked down at her like she was some sort of bug, irritating him. Her skin crawled enjoying it so very much.

"**Well now, who do we have here. I'd like to tie you up and show you a good time.**"

"Who are you?"

"**I'm your darkest fantasy.**"

Her hand stroked the back of his neck and over his shoulder. She twirled around him, grinding against the front of him. She stood looking up into his coal eyes. She could feel her body heat up, she bite down on her bottom lip.

"**Oh, how long has it been since I've felt tender flesh on top of mine.**" She winked. "**Or below.**"

She purred, feeling the stir beneath his belt, her mouth twitched into a seductive grin. What made her want him so much more was how his eyes never changed. They still looked down at her as if he was so much better then her.

"**Now, who is this delightful creature?**"

She turned, the blond who barged in had a deep blush over his face as he just gawked at her. The Hokage's palm covering her face, shaking her head.

"Rokuko, that is quite enough! Meet your new team. Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, and... Uchiha Sasuke."

She pointed nodded to each of the men, explaining their names. The small demon looked up at the coal eyed man, taking a quick half a step back hissing.

"**Fucking Uchiha. I can't believe my luck. Why are all the sexy men scumbags! Disgusting, I touched it.**"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the small girl. _Who the hell does she think she is. Calling my clan scumbags!_ He activated his Sharingan, and opened his mouth to tear into the girl. Before his mind could even register, he was through the first wall and up against the hallway by his throat. He couldn't move, breathe or speak. He could only stare in to the strange black and golden eyes.

"**You listen here shit bag, and you listen fucking clearly! You EVER look at me with those dirt eyes again, and you will be having them shoved up your ass to rot! Do I make myself clear, fuck face?**"

This was the first time in so many years the Uchiha was scared. His life now stood in the finger tips of this tiny female. He wouldn't let it show of course. He only deactivated his eyes, turning them into a deep coal.

"ROKUKO! Listen here! We made a deal, you will not go back on that deal or you'll go back to the shit hole you were born from!"

The girl's head twitched to the side, a little shocked that the Hokage would speak so cruelly to her, especially in front of these boys. She smiled. _So, Tsunade found some balls. I like it. To many people want peace and happiness, nobody has enough anger. _

"**I'm sorry, I suppose I just let myself slip... forgive me.**"

She walked over bowing her head, playing her little charade. Something went on, in that dark mind of the entity that stood before the Konoha shinobi.

"Wh-Who is she?"

She turned her eyes to the blond who questioned about her.

"**Me? I am but Rokuko Maou no Musume. You must be the Jinchuuriki of the famous Kyuubi, no?**"

"Roko- what? And how do you know that?"

"**Just call me Rokuko, cutie.**"

She winked, tapping the blue eyed, blond on the nose. His cheeks blushed fiercely. _"..Cutie." Wow, her eyes are very scary, she is stronger then Sakura, but... She is so beautiful..._

"This was a bad idea... very bad... Alright. Tomorrow you have a mission. Search for Uchiha Madara."

"WHAT? We can't stand up to that guy! Plus did you not tell me a week ago that he was after me?"

"Yeah, Uchiha Madara is no laughing matter. He murdered the entire Uchiha clan!"

The small girl looked around. _Maybe he isn't useless, his hate for Uchiha Madara is strong, it's very hot!_

"**What are you, all dickless saps? Believe me, Uchiha Madara doesn't stand a chance. I will have his head on a shit covered stick!**"

"You are all dismissed, and Rokuko..."

"**Yes, yes. I keep to my word Tsunade.**"

The four left the broken Hokage office. The Uchiha keeping his distance from the insane female who seemed to be latched onto Naruto. Images ran through his head. _She was very good looking for being a whack job. Rokuko Maou no Musume. The daughter of the Devil? Was that just some name like Zabuza, and Kisame? So many questions. Troubling girl. _They strolled down the street, the girl finally turned her attention to Sai.

"**What's you're deal kid? You broken or some shit?**"

"I'm sorry Rokuko-chan, I am unfamiliar with socializing with new people."

The girl shrugged removed herself from the red faced, blond.

"**It's been so long! Who can take me some place for some food?**"

"Ichiraku Ramen! It's the best in the whole Fire Country!"

"**Alright cutie, lead the way! Are you losers coming too?**"

She glared at the Uchiha the whole time. Sai shook his head and walked away. The raven haired boy nodded and began to walk. Naruto growled, not enjoying the fact Sasuke was joining. _I just can't catch a break! But, it seems she doesn't like Sasuke, I have a chance! Her voice scares me a little, it reminds me of the Kyuubi._

The three sat at the stand, steaming bowls in front of them. The demon looked down baffled. _Hell, I think those nasty ass pills are better then this shit. How the hell do they expect me to live off this? _

"**How do I eat this?**"

The two boys turned their head's in disbelief, both having an eyebrow raised. The demon snarled at them.

"**Fuck you, I've been in prison. They don't really hand you actual food.**"

The old man turned around to look over the foul mouthed girl. Her fang teeth, her demonic eyes. _Should those boys really be hanging out with someone like that? And did she just say she was in prison?_ The man was worried but stayed out of it. _Prison? Who is this women? _Sasuke turned to his food, watching the girl from the corner of his eyes.

"Prison! Why were you in prison?"

The girl stuck her finger in her ear, the voice echoed through her head. _Sweet Satin! This boy is LOUD!_

"**Yeah! That's where they put scumbags and people who frighten them. Well, I don't know, that's what they did back in the day.**"

Sasuke spoke up.

"Rokuko Maou no Musume, the daughter of the Devil. What does that mean?"

"**It means exactly how it's pronounced, dumbass.**"Her mouth twitching in a grin."**I was born from the souls of a thousand men. My eyes carved out of the darkest brimstone. My fangs chiseled from the bones of the most ferocious demons. Some say my soul is a piece of the devil himself, some say I have no soul to begin with.**"

The girl began to chuckle to herself, fear radiated off of all three of the surrounding people. It made her skin crawl in delight. None of the boys could think of anything to say. Staying silent, lost in thoughts. Taking glances at her eyes and fangs, thinking back to her little story. _So, we're supposed to believe she's the actual daughter of the Devil? I've never heard of such a stupid tale. Or anything close really. This girl is lying, maybe I should question Tsunade..._ Sasuke stood up, left some money on the counter and took off without a word.

"**See you tomorrow shit bags.**"

_I hate that thing._ Were Sasuke's last thoughts before disappearing. Naruto sat there, staring at his still half full bowl. _This girl is scary. Worse then Sakura on a bad day. Is she even human? I'm so confused! Why would she be put on our team? Can she really help us on this mission. She seems strong, but Madara... He's on a whole different level._ The boy hissed in frustration, glaring at his food.

"**What the hell is your problem?**"

"This stupid thing in side of me. It's causing so much pain to everyone I care about! This Madara guy. He's... He's so strong."

"**Haha! Madara, he's a cheap fuck. I'll destroy him with my bare fucking hands! It's been too many years! His time is more then up!**"

The girl jumped from her seat and twirled around Naruto's back.

"**Now, how about, you take me back to your place. I'll help you forget a little.**"

She whispered seductively in his ear, flicking his lobe with her tongue. His eyes grew 3 sizes and every muscle in his body tightened. He bit down on his lip, trying to distract his mind from the hot breath on his neck. _O-o-o-oh m-m-my G-Go-God. _Images of what could be happening in the next 5 minutes flashed through his mind. He could feel a liquid run down his nose. He pulled out a handful of money and threw it on the counter. Running.

"I'm sorry Rokuko! I need sleep! I'll see you on our mission!"

The girl once again was left there with an angry pout. She decided she would try and eat. She watched the blonde use the small wooden sticks. _It can't really be that hard can it?_ The girl picked up the sticks, trying multiple times to pick up at least one noodle. She growled harshly at the inanimate object. _Fucking piece of shit! Why won't you work! I'm trying to be a decent person and not eat anybody and this is how you treat me? Ha! What am I saying, my father lives off the bad stuff. Silly me. _She rolled her eyes at her self. _Just thinking of trying to be a decent person, father would burn me for a century! Maybe? Nah, he loves his darling demon to much._ A shiny object appeared in front of her. She looked at the silver object with 4 prongs. It looked similar to a trident that she's seen some of the demons carry around. The girl looked up at the old man, who looked down at her with a disappointed face. She looked like an innocent child at that point.

"I know who you are, the stories that were told. My grand father had told me of a small girl who battled the Kyuubi on par. He told me how you were locked away in an impenetrable dungeon. I don't know why they would ever let you out. But, it seems you're helping this village. So here, use that, just scoop up the food."

The girl used the utensil and scooped up a mouthful of spicy wet noodles, a piece of meat slipped in. After a few moments of a questionable face, she purred in delight. _This isn't too bad. It's almost as good as a fresh child! Not quite the same juicy metallic taste, but, still good._

"**This is pretty good ol' man. Thanks.**"

It was way past midnight, the young demon scaled across a building, slipping into the window without a single sound. Sept a purr of satisfaction. She looked over, the darkness not effecting her eyesight the least. Everything had it's own whitish outline. The circulatory system of the boy that was sprawled out in the bed glowed a brilliant red. She licked her lips. _It's been way to long since I've been so close to flesh._ Another purr erupted from her throat. The blond stirred around in his bed. He wore a light blue, button up shirt with matching pants. He wore this dog like cap with buck teeth. The girl flicked the small puff at the tip. She chuckled lightly. _He's like a toddler. How cute. Sorry, but you're not what interests me. _The girl put her finger tip to the boys stomach, where his seal was in place. In a blink the demon stood in a sewer of water. She chuckled loudly.

"**Oh, you stupid fox, how did you end up in this shit hole.**"

She began to walk in a random direction, the water splashing and rippling with each step. She could hear water droplets in all directions. A growl was then heard echoing through the tunnels and bouncing off the water's surface.

"**Marco!**"

The echo played around in the sewer. A few corners away stood a large cage. Eyes glowed from the darkness. The water rippled from the movement of the large beast. _That bitch made her way in here... But, how?_

"Polo..."

The word was low, almost like a growl itself. The room lit up and the small demonic entity walked in. Her hands on her hips, a devious grin on her face.

"**Aww, was the doggy bad?**"

The fox growled and snapped at the girl, hitting the cage bars.

"Fuck off Rokuko! How are you still alive?"

The girl laughed, walking right up to the bars. Staring eye to eye with the most feared beast in the ninja world.

"**Oh, you stupid dog. I cannot die. I'm better than you.**"

The giant animal settled down, setting himself in a more comfortable position.

"What do you want girl?"

The demon just shrugged, sitting herself down, not minding the water, the cold or the slime.

"**It's not the same, people just want peace and happy-go-lucky lives. Nobody realizes how hate and sadness make life the good place it is now. I needed another blood thirsty beast to talk dirty too.**"

The fox chuckled, setting his face down in front of the cage, showing off his fangs. The girl, just sat there, cross legged, watching the orange fox.

"**How did you get in this mess Kyuubi?**"

A low growl emitted from his throat.

"The kid's father was the Fourth Hokage, he sealed me away when Madara once again used me for his own gain. I hate those damn Uchiha's."

The girl let out a howling laugh.

"**Ooh, you wouldn't believe what this shit village let me out to do! I get to tear each limb off of Uchiha Madara! The fuck face himself!**"

"How I crave to tear my teeth into his flesh!"

"**Hush, hush pup. He's mine.**"

"Tsh. If it wasn't for this twerp. I could be roaming, destroying things that needed a rude awakening!"

The two chuckled in silence. The two had a good history before Madara came around. The Kyuubi would terrorize some poor area, then Rokuko would follow behind, feeding off on the dying, dead, or cowering survivors. The two never talked, never even met. After many moments of silence the girl finally spoke.

"**How about a bedtime story?**"

"Hmmmm?"

The fox question half purring.

"**Tell me what's been happening. I've been locked away for 79 years.**"

"Hehehe... Stupid girl. Well, Madara used me once again to try and destroy Konoha, that's when the boy's father sealed me away in here. It seems the Uchiha's wanted to rebel after so many years. So Itachi and Madara killed them. Itachi left his little brother, to take out revenge on him. Which he did, leading to a bunch of useless shit. But, I'm getting closer to taking over this brat as the days go by. He hasn't the slightest chance against me."

_Hmm, the world is a much different place, I'm even surprised the kid has lasted this long with the fox pawing at his mind. Heh, I think I've went soft so many years on my own. I need fresh blood on my hands._

"**Well, Kyuubi, maybe tomorrow you can come out and play with me. Me and the twerp, are going out to slaughter Uchiha Madara. But, don't wait long, he won't last very long with me. I'll come tell you of my journey pup.**"

"Until next time. Rokuko."

The girl stood up, her pants now soaked. She shrugged and began to leave the sewer.

"Hey, girl. Watch out for Naruto. At least until I get out."

The girl just bellowed out a laugh as she walked out, fading out of the boy's subconscious. She continued to crouch there, looking at the drooling blond. _I should get to know this boy. It seems he has won over the Kyuubi. Insolent scum don't just win over the all mighty Kyuubi._ The boy shifted around and sprung awake, sweat trickled down his forehead. He looked around to see an empty room, the curtains blowing around. _How did I leave that open?_ He shrugged as he got up to close it. A chill going up his spine.


	4. The Battle

Happy Canada Day! if there are any canadian readers? or any other people who enjoy random festive days? haha. Well, I hope you enjot chapter four. I enjoyed this chapter, I don't really know why. Well enjoy your thursday! or friday? whichever day it is in which ever time zone you live in! **:D** R I do not own characters or settings of the Naruto series.  
_**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own characters or settings of the Naruto series.  
_**Claimer;**_ I do however own Rokuko and the change of events in the Naruto world. I also own the 'legend' of the demon and her father like mentionings.**  
Bold means my character is ****speaking, it sorta explains why throughout the story. eg/ **"**speech.**"**  
Bold and underlined means my character is speaking in her full demonic form. eg/ **"**speech.  
**_Italics are thoughts, this is a third person story, the first one I have written! Very strange to write!  
_Underline is the Kyuubi talking, sometimes he has no "speech" but that is because he is just talking to himself_  
_"Normal speaking."

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Tsunade all stood at the gates of Konoha. Kakashi and Naruto stood very nervous, not really wanting to see the demon and not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. Sasuke and Tsunade stood there, not very trusting and frustrated with the new female. _Where is she? She knew what time to meet us. Did she already leave last night?_ The girl scowled at her own thoughts. The group stood, all out of character just from one female. Except Sai, Sai stood there, his face emotionless and bored looking. He was the only one who didn't care about the new member. Naruto stood, flinching at every sound. _That girl was even in my dream last night. She's like a virus!_

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Give it a few minutes Kakashi. She'll show." the blonde tried to sound convincing not believing the words herself.

"Tsunade, why was that girl in prison?"

Sasuke questioned the frustrated blonde.

"**I'll tell you why I was in prison.**"

The demon came walking from out of town.

"**I might as well explain what happened before we leave...**"

She walked up, standing a couple feet away from the group.

"**Once upon a time, in the long, long ago. Villages didn't exist, clans of ninja just ran around, claiming territory, fighting for power. The Sengu and the Uchiha were the ultimates in those days. Well, the Kyuubi, being so strong roamed free, bringing terror to those who got out of hand. Sort of like karma really. I on the other hand, was the clean up after the fox. We had a very nice unknowing partnership. I went around, feeding off of the dead, the dying and sometimes the survivors. Being a devil, I have a very different way of nutrition, of course, not being able to actually die, I can live off of eating anything. Human blood is just like candy to me though...**"

The girl licked her lips, the whole groups face seemed to look green or just disgusted. Even Sai's, except Naruto, he just stared at the girl. _How, how could she just eat those people, how could she just kill so many people for her nutrition. _The blond thought to himself, listening to her story.

"**Well, one day villages began popping up, clans coming together to form lands. The two strongest seemed to form some sort of treaty. I haven't heard anything of the Kyuubi in so long, so I went here, the Konoha of the beginning. Well, having heard the stories of the devil on earth, Madara had set out to destroy me, always trying to gain power. Well, I had run into him and after I was kicking his ass, he summoned the stupid fox, which lead to me lying headless and beaten. Noticing the fact I was not dead, Sengu tried to create peace with me. Promising freedom to leave his village alone, he only wanted peace. Such a foolish man, I was young, I wouldn't haven't listened but I appreciated his idiotic attempts. Well, the town felt uneasy and for once agreed with the Uchiha. Which lead me to be imprison for 79 years.**"

The girl stretched, popping her shoulders as she did so.

"**And now, I get to finally take out my revenge on the fuck face! The first things I'll be tearing out are his eyes. Those shit hole eyes will perish in my own palm!**"

The group stood silent. Not, really sure what to say or do. _This girl, I can understand, but I still hate her, I can destroy Madara on my own. _Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring at the girl who just stood there, checking out the claw like nails on her hands. _I don't know whether to be scared, angry or feel sorry for the girl. But, she seemed to be hurt by Madara, and that's enough for me! _Naruto's face changed from dumbfounded to determined. He slammed his foot forward, his fist in the air.

"Alright! Whether you're a demon or not. I won't forgive Madara for what he has done! Let's go!"

The demon smirked. _I like this kid._ The older two relaxed a little, Tsunade almost smiled.

"Alright, remember, be careful. Don't do anything unnecessary."

"Right. Lets get going."

"Please, be careful, all of you."

The demon laughed, causing chills up everyone's spine.

"**Don't worry, you'll get wrinkles. That shit bag won't stand a chance against me. I'll have his ****head on a stick and have these babies home in time for their afternoon nap!**"

With that the girl began to walk down the path, holding her talons in the air, they shimmered brightly. Naruto stared at her, with some kind of affection in his eyes. _Sure, we might be able to count on her now, but what happens to us when her revenge is accomplished. She'll begin to kill innocent people again for her snacks._ Kakashi sighed, walking behind the group.

A growling could be heard as the water in the sewers rippled. Rokuko... The large fox began to shift impatiently. How I crave to be outside, to sink my teeth in that bastard Madara. He growled once again, his hate and anger growing, the seal was still too strong. You better survive this time Rokuko, and you better protect this twerp. He settled himself down, pulling back into the shadows going back into a slumber.

The group was running through the forest, Kakashi with Pakkun, Sasuke and Sai with two other dogs, and Naruto and Rokuko with two more. They had all separated and were searching for some sort of scent that Madara was around. May luck have had it, Madara was just by Konoha a little more then a week ago, mocking the demon in her coffin. _It's ironic, you came to mock me, and now I'm hunting you, so soon after you leave a trail for me to follow. _The other two teams rushed, trying to catch up to the demon, but she refused to wait for the others, Naruto refusing to let her go by herself.

"Rokuko, I think we should wait for Kakashi-sensei and the others!"

"**You wait! You're unneeded anyway! I was released for one purpose and I plan on fulfilling that purpose myself! That piece of worthless bag of shit is MINE!**"

Naruto and the dogs cringed at the darkness of her voice, the sound itself felt hot from hate. _I really should wait for the others but I can't leave her alone! She maybe some sort of devil but everybody needs help sometimes!_ The boy growled in determination, pushing himself faster to try and catch up to the girl. The girl looked over to see the blond right behind her, his eyes red and slitted. _I wonder, is he purposely tapping into the Kyuubi, or is he even aware that the powers are leaking out? _The girl shrugged it off, continuing to follow the dogs that were leading her to the man she so dearly wanted to shred into pieces. The girl began to growl, the air around her was thin, similar to being on top of the highest cliff. Naruto had to fall back, to get air to breathe.

A few miles or so behind the smaller group. Kakashi and the rest of them tried their hardest to catch up. _This dark feeling, I can't tell who or what it is, it's clouding my senses..._

"Kakashi, they have reached Madara."

"Shit. Sai, can you send something faster to see what's happening?"

"Yes."

While running the boy painted on a scroll, a bird sprung alive, jetting toward the group they chased with intense speed. _This stupid girl, she's getting in the way of my own revenge. _Sasuke scowled, his red and black eyes glaring in front of him, wishing to just catch the girl on fire.

"Well, this is more than surprising. I could feel you're hatred from miles away."

A man in a cloak and an orange masked stood in front of Rokuko and Naruto. The girl snarled at the man, showing off her fangs.

"They finally let out the Devil on Earth? Such a shame I could use something so amazing as you. "

"**Shove it up your ass shit bags! I'm going to tear you into pieces!**"

"Tell me Rokuko? How does somebody with no chakra fight against a ninja. Especially the most powerful one. You'll be a slave to my eyes. My own personal demon."

"**Fuck you! I don't even need arms to bring you down! I'm not scared of your eyes!**"

The man laughed, taking a few steps closer to the two. _You were doomed the moment you were let out of that coffin Rokuko. I have all 8 tails inside of me, I cannot die._

"Oh? It seems you brought the Kyuubi here for me. How generous."

The blond growled angrily.

"**Shove it fuck face! You will not lay one hand on that boy! You will NEVER lay one, dirty finger on that fox!**"

"Hehe, the devil has a heart?"

A sickening snarl could be heard and the girl was behind the masked man, sending a sharpened claws at him. Her arm went right through him. _What the hell?_ As she stared down at her own hand Madara let out a laugh.

"Your last chance to destroy me was 79 years ago Rokuko. It's to late now, I'll beat you hands down!"

"**Tsh. You worthless scum!**"

She let out a low screeching howl, and some sort of dark grey smoke emitted from her mouth. Madara jumped back, his cloak getting caught in the mist. The cloth began to burn and melt away. The man quickly shed the piece of clothing off, revealing his old, red armoured outfit. His mask stayed in place. Naruto stared in shock. _What was that move? If she doesn't have chakra how can she do something like that? _The girl growled in frustration.

"So, you have some tricks up your sleeve Rokuko."

"**I told you fuck face! I don't need chakra, I'm a demon, I have powers you couldn't even imagine!**"

With that she let out a piercing howl, her nails grew, her teeth sharpened and sprouted longer. The corner of her eyes moved back, making them more demonic and piercing. Her skin darkened into a grey colour. Her voice was more hoarse and demon like then before.

"**You're going to finally die right here Madara, or I'll drag you into the pits of hell with me!**"

"You think a change of appearance will help you? Sharp claws are useless when they can't reach their target."

The girl growled, her lips twitching up in a smirk. She vanished, just flickered out of sight like a bad television. Without chakra the girl was untraceable. _I guess her disadvantage was a slight advantage after all._ The man laughed. That was until he received a slash in his back. It just scratched through his armour, only leaving one thin line of blood on his back. He turned around, throwing a barrages of sharp weapons, she swatted them away with no problem at all. _Heh, fuck yourself shit bags, you're not the only one with monsters inside of you!_ The girl began to cackle. Her eyes lit up and she let out a roar, black flames shot out of her mouth, the man jumped out of the way, sending his own flames at the girl, but before she got caught by the inextinguishable flames she disappeared again. _Stupid bitch, stand still._

"**You're getting angry already shit bags!**"

"I'm only getting started! You can't beat me!"

The man looked around, unable to see the girl, or notice her anywhere. He herd a step and turned around, just in time to block her foot to his chest. His arms crossed and he was thrown back, dragging the dirt with his feet.

"Tsh."

He tried to capture her in a genjutsu but before he could look at her, she was gone again. _So she's going to play hide and seek, alright. Let's force her out of hiding._ The boy turned to the red eyed boy a few yards away, watching the battle with a scowl. The man chuckled as he ran to the boy, a kunai in hand. The girl hiding in the shadows growled. _No! Kyuubi!_ She ran out of her hiding spot and grasped the man hand, glaring at him.

"Rokuko?"

"**I told you Madara, you will not lay a hand on this boy!**"

"That was the idea, Rokuko."

She gasped as Madara disappeared. She heard a chuckling growl from behind her. She jumped back and turned around. The Kyuubi stood there, high and mighty, his tails waving viciously.

"**Kyuubi, what are you doing? How are you out?**"

The beast laughed, crouching to the ground. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think some little runt could hold me back! Hahah! You're such a worthless girl. You say you're some demon, devil daughter. That's nothing, you're just as weak as these humans you feed on!"

"**Fuck you fox! You're the one who got caged up inside some dumb kid!**"

The girl growled so confused on what was happening. She thought her and the Kyuubi were on good terms.

"Get her! She's a demon!"

The girl turned to see Tsunade and her group, armed and waiting to strike her. _What are they doing?_

"It was all a lie, they're tricking you. They asked me to rid of you forever. They're tired of looking after some useless demon."

"**What do I care! I was just going to leave after I killed you anyway! I don't care about useless humans! They're only good for food!**"

"Is that so Rokuko? You don't have some twisted need for companionship? You don't feel the want and need of the men that you've devoured?"

"**What the fuck are you blabbing about shit bags!**"

She looked around, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Her stomach was turning in a piercing way. _Why? _Something so far back in her mind felt what Madara was talking about. Something turned inside of her as the Kyuubi and Konoha ninja turned their backs on her, just because she's a demon.

"**Show your face shit bags! I'll tear you a new hole for you're bullshit!**"

His laugh echoed through her mind and they all came charging at her. She jumped over the fox's paw, only to have to block a kick from Kakashi. She fell back and rolled over, dodging a katana from Sai. A tail whipped down almost crushing her. She jumped back, only to be punched in the head by Sasuke. Tsunade came up and kicked her in the ribs, sending her into the mouth of the Kyuubi. The young Uchiha sent a flame at her from his mouth, it burned her flesh. She shrieked as her skin began to melt off. Her original human like form remained. She could feel the growl of the Kyuubi and his teeth dug into her leg and shoulder.

"Don't you find it strange your father left you on Earth to walk for eternity? He's ashamed to have you! The daughter he wanted to take over the fiery pits of hell, born with a soul and a heart. It was a disgrace! He couldn't bare to look at you!"

"**Shut your mouth! I don't care about your shit! Go fucking choke, cock sucker!**"

The Kyuubi bit down a little harder. The girl hollered in pain.

"I don't care about your lies! Show yourself Madara! Fight like a man. Oh right, YOU HAVE NO PENIS!"

Her own voice had lost itself. The demonic tone that sang on the winds itself had vanished, the coarse sound of her hatred gone. Her fangs, her talons, gone, gone, gone. _What is happening! What is this feeling! What is he doing to me?_

"My lies? If you don't care, why are they dubbed as lies? Is it because you don't believe that nobody cares about you? That your daddy doesn't like his little demon!"

"I have no heart! I have no soul! I was born from the evil bred in Hell itself!"

"Too bad daddy made a mistake. You were created with evil, but you born from a human. I guess you forgot that part in your story Rokuko. You're immortal, but your mother was human!"

"I HAVE NO MOTHER! I FORMED FROM THE HELL'S FLAMES!"

The man laughed, he was enjoying this thoroughly. _This was too easy. I suppose she has grown weaker over the years. Psychologically anyways. Maybe they were nice to her in that dark coffin of hers._ The girl summoned the last of her strength to push the mighty jaws of the fox out of her. She jumped down, landing roughly. She felt so weak, so vulnerable. Never, never in her eternity of life had she felt like this. Not even without her head, or stuck in the coffin. The crowd of people walked up, laughing, hate in their eyes. The fox howled in laughter at her pathetic form. A boy ran up, blond hair, blue eyes. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Rokuko, Rokuko, get up!"

She blinked her eyes staring into red orbs, messy blond hair. She looked at her self, she was covered in minor wounds, that were steaming away slowly. Her grey skin and demonic form still in tact. The pain inside her still lingered. She just buried it and pushed herself up.

"**What the fuck was that?**"

"That's the power of my Sharingan! It seems you have many unresolved issues Rokuko. Not much of a demon anymore are you."

"**Tsh! Shut up you scum hole! I will destroy you!**"

She howled again. Her form changing again. Her eyes turned pitch black, her skin a stone red. Her canine teeth grew into 4in fangs, her claws growing and curving. Her form morphed more beast like, giving her an animalistic shape. She stood like the Kyuubi itself. Her voice was no longer recognizable. She looked around, smelling blood. Sasuke and Sai were out cold, mortal wounds, but if they stayed unconscious, they would avoid death. Kakashi was wounded badly, standing in front, guarding the two boys. He wouldn't even last a block without falling. She looked back to the blond. He had a large gash in his arm, and a stab wouldn't in his stomach. He had broken ribs and a broken leg, yet he still stood. They were all bloody and beaten, almost dead.

"**What happened?**"

Her voice freaked him out a bit, it was coarse, rough, like a man with a burning coal in his throat. It was like she was no longer Rokuko.

"I tried to fend him off from killing you, and they showed up to help while I woke you up. Now, let's go!"

His body was covered in a light red cloak. the Kyuubi was clearly leaking out his chakra. _They almost killed themselves to help me? Bunch of fuck tards! _

"**It's over Madara. Time to DIE!**"

She howled and shrieked, running at the masked man at speeds no eye could see, her claws raised high and she struck the man, ripping into his armour taking chunks of flesh out of him. She snarled and snapped, gusts of poisonous gasses escaping her almost snout like jaw. It melted the man's armour down, burning some of his flesh. He hollered in pain, realizing he was going to reach his doom. _Dammit, where is this power coming from? She wasn't like this last time. What is this form. _The man growled, getting his mind together, beginning to doge and block the claws and teeth of the demon. _Fine, if I can't kill her, I'll crush her._ The man threw a kunai, she dodged it with ease. She didn't notice the fact it wasn't aiming for her.

"You won't win Rokuko!"

"**It was over the moment you defiled my fathers power! No, dirt bag Uchiha can ever be stronger then the Devil himself! NOW DIE!**"

Her eyes lit up again, sending flames to cover the man. He yelled, and fell to the ground rolling. After a few moment, his clothes burnt, his skin chard, wounds littering his body. He stopped, the flames extinguished, his body lay limp. The girl howled in triumphant. She walked over, cracking her bones, getting ready to do the thing she has been waiting for so many years now.

"Rokuko!"

She turned around hissing. She saw Kakashi leaning over Naruto, blood pooled around him. Her body twisted and she went back to her grey form. She walked over seeing a kunai in where Naruto's heat laid. Panic seemed to rush over the girl. The memory of Madara's kunai finally clicked in.

"**DAMMIT! He never was aiming for me...**"

"Rokuko... He's not going to make it..."

The girl growled, crouching down, setting her hand on his head. In a blink she was back into the sewers. They were very dark. She ran, knowing her way already.

"**Marco!**"

"It's very dark. I don't like it when it gets dark. The kid isn't accepting my chakra..."

"**Kyuubi... Are you alright!**"

The girl grabbed the cage.

"It's very dark."

The fox growled softly, just enough for light ripples in the water.

"**Kyuubi, I'm going to save you, but you're not going to like what I'm about to do! Forgive me!**"

She was back in her own mind. _Forgive me father!_

"**Kakashi, can you some how take the Kyuubi's chakra leaking from Naruto and put it into me?**"

"What, why?"

"**I'm going to save him! Trust me!**"

"How can I trust you! You worked with the Kyuubi, how do I know you're not going to break the seal."

"**If I was I would have when I was there! Just do it shit face!**"

The girl snapped, snarling at the man. Kakashi was hesitant, but did as she asked. The girl stared hard into the blue eyes that were losing their life. She could feel the heart suffocating from lack of blood. She didn't have much time left. when she felt the strange force flowing into her she began to mutter some foreign language. Her body was shifting and morphing in waves from human to demon. Kakashi stared at her in fear. _Hold on Naruto._ He peeked down to see that the boy stopped bleeding, but his heart wasn't beating anymore. Yet, he still had chakra in him. _What is going on? _The girl finished muttering her words, her head flew back and a shriek so loud Kakashi thought his ears would implode. He yanked his hands back covering his ears. The girl limped to the ground, she stopped breathing. He felt for her pulse, she didn't have one. Memories of Madara talking went through him. _"It's cute really. Everyone feared this girl, this daughter of the devil. To bad her creator was so selfish he made her in the womb of a human. She's the demon with a soul, the demon with a heart. She has feelings, emotions, not a normal demon. It's her downfall. It's why she's about to die." _He felt her heart beat once more, before ceasing, her breath escaping her lungs. Her breath ended and Naruto gasped awake. Springing up in fear. His hand went to his heart, the wound was healed, leaving a gruesome scar.

"Kakashi..."

"Naruto, you're okay!"

"Where's Rokuko?"

Kakashi bowed his head to the fallen body before him. Naruto looked over to see the lifeless girl. Her body back to it's normal pale way. Her claws pointed, but back to their normal length. She had tears in her skin. A hole in her chest, just below her neck.

"Rokuko..."

The blond picked up the body, brushing the short black hair out of her face.

"I don't know what she did, but she saved you."

_You're a demon, born from the souls of a thousand men. Your eyes carved out of the darkest brimstone. Your fangs chiseled from the bones of the most ferocious demons. You were born with the heart of a human. _

"She gave her eternal life to save me..."

He looked over, Madara's body laid dead. He set the body down and walked over. His eyes red in anger, he stopped looking down at the body. Something completely different took over him. He pulled out a kunai and picked up the body from the hair. In one swipe the body laid limp on the ground. Blood splashed on the ground from the two pieces.

"To **you** Rokuko, the demon **with a** heart."

His voice crackled. _What is happening? What did she do to Naruto?_

"We should go Kakashi."

The blond turned around, his blue eyes back, filled with tears.

"Naruto..."

Kakashi summoned the largest dog of his pack and set the two unconscious boys on his back. Naruto walked over, picking up the limp body. The head still in his hand. He nodded to Kakashi and the two took off. Heading back to Konoha.


	5. Rise

its my birthday! july 2nd! yaaay! so celebrating my old age of 18 ima update the FINAL chapter of Daughter of The Devil! I could probably think of soemthing to maybe keep it going or have a sequal... but its up to you guys. i wont promise that my new ideas might kill this story for you! but i suppose you could jsut read this or i uno i jsut confused myself! anyways, here is chapter 5 and final of Rokuko's adventure :) now how about some birthday reviews ;p  
_**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own characters or settings of the Naruto series.  
_**Claimer;**_ I do however own Rokuko and the change of events in the Naruto world. I also own the 'legend' of the demon and her father like mentionings.**  
Bold means my character is ****speaking, it sorta explains why throughout the story. eg/ **"**speech.**"**  
**_Italics are thoughts, this is a third person story, the first one I have written! Very strange to write!  
_Underline is the Kyuubi talking, sometimes he has no "speech" but that is because he is just talking to himself_  
_"Normal speaking."

* * *

A low growling could be heard, water rippled around the unconscious body. The fox stared down at the pale girl with black hair. Corset and shorts. Rokuko, what did you do? Why are you in here? The orange fox laid there, his head next to the small girl. It's been days, why aren't you awake yet? He growled once again, pushing her slightly with his nose. Nothing happened. Stupid girl, I told you to watch yourself, though I can't say I'm not glad to live. I can't die until I at least get out of this twerp. The nine tailed fox sighed, being very annoyed.

The pink haired girl walked into the hospital room, doing her rounds of the patients, checking once mare before heading home to bed. It was almost 2 in the morning. Her heart sank as she saw the blond boy, with his head laying back in a slumber. _Poor Naruto, he's been here for almost a week. The girl's heart beat still hasn't returned._ The girl sighed, pulling an extra blanket out of the drawer, laying it over the poor boy.

"Oh, Naruto... She's not coming back."

After looking over the cold body of the small girl she took her leave. _It's hard to believe that was the thing Konoha has kept prisoner for decades. How she would have lost Naruto without that apparent demon. _After a few minutes the boy sprung awake. He hasn't been able to sleep soundly since that night.

"Come on Rokoku... Wake up."

Naruto frowned at the lifeless girl. Tsunade said there was nothing she could do, that the girl was gone. But, Naruto refused to let them erase the body. She survived her head being bitten off, she can survive whatever she had just done for him! He wasn't going to give up on her. _Rokuko, I believe in you, please, wake up..._ The boy sat there, dark bags under his eyes. The night slowly moving on.

Two days later, Naruto returns after finally being forced to go eat. This was the last night before Tsunade is ordering them to remove the body. Naruto tired to sleep in his own bed, but he couldn't even lay still. He walked in, Sasuke was there. _Why would he be here? He better not hurt her! _

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"As much as I wanted to avenge my own clan, I'm glad she got rid of Madara, when we were fighting him I realized. I needed to get stronger. I was to naive, I would be dead with out her, and you, you would be dead without her."

Naruto bowed his head. _I owe this girl my life, I won't give up on her. She's, she's something different. _

"Naruto, do you love this girl?"

The blond looked up, shocked the Uchiha would even suggest that. A light blush covered his cheeks.

"N-No, she just... saved my life. That's all."

The coal eyed boy continued to stare down at the lifeless form. _Poor Naruto, first Sakura, who can't return his feelings, than the only other girl who can't make him forget her gives her life to save him._ Sasuke sighed and turned to walk out of the room, Naruto moved to stroke the girl's hair out of her face. Sasuke looked back, actually feeling bad for the blond. The raven haired boy left, his head bowed. Naruto continued to stand there watching the girl, just wishing she would wake up. _She ranted on and on about being immortal, about how she was going to parade Madara's head on a shit stick.._

"What are you doing Rokuko? Wake up already. This isn't funny anymore."

The blond sighed, falling to the chair beside the bed.

Kakashi and Tsunade walked in, nobody was happy these past days. It was hard to be happy when the peppy, optimistic guy who always had the smile on his face, always telling people to never give up. The two walked up. Tsunade walked up, checking the girl's stats. _Nothing, still. I can't just keep her here. I don't know how were going to get her out with Naruto here._ She stepped back.

"Naruto..."

"Don't try it old lady Tsunade. I'm not giving up. She's immortal, she'll snap out of it soon enough."

Kakashi tried.

"Naruto, I don't think she was meant to come back."

"You're lying. She is too stubborn to die."

"What the ..."

The two turned to the blonde who was staring strangely at the girl. The two boys looked down. The pale skin of the small girl began to tear and char. Blood began to soak through the blankets. Tsunade moved the blankets, her whole body was beginning to wound and burn. They could smell the burning flesh.

"Tsunade! Whats happening?"

"I'd love to know as well!"

The blonde put her hand over, the girl still had no pulse. _Maybe this was a natural body remover? Like the ANBUs_.

"Heal her! Please, just try!"

Tsunade didn't know what to do, so she at least tried for the poor boy. Starting with the girl's legs. The green light morphed around the medic's hands. The burn marks she was focusing began to disappear. As soon as she moved her hand, a different type of wound would take it's place. The women was baffled. She tried her arm, healing a tear up along the bicep area. As soon it was healed and her hand was away, a burn took its place, and a tear went across horizontally. _What the hell is going on! Her whole body is being torn and burned! _The young boy began to worry when the wounds started to spread across her face faster as well, a tear across her cheek, over her eye began to burn, blood just pooled out of the corner of her mouth. bruises were everywhere.

"Rokuko! Heal her!"

The Hokage was going to just give up and see what happens but the tears in the blue eyes tore at her heart. Reminding her of her lover Dan. The blood everywhere, it was just the same. She began to heal with both her hands, two different areas, working on the most vital areas. Chunks of flesh began to disappear, at that point, Tsunade was losing it. Kakashi stood just dumbfounded on what was happening, trying to calm Naruto down. Tsunade began to work on the chunks of flesh missing. _This is just not real. I have never seen anything like this. She's bleeding and wounds but yet she still has no pulse!_

"Damn it demon! What are you doing?"

The Hokage shouted, trying to quicken the healing process.

After multiple hours, the Hokage was panting, sweat on her forehead. She stopped, the wounds seemed to be coming faster than she could heal them now. Naruto, not caring about the blood, had a hold of the torn apart girl that seemed to be just being eaten and torn away as she laid there, accusingly dead.

"Come on Rokuko."

Kakashi had left hours before, having a mission to complete. The Hokage left, trying to look up anything that could somewhat explain what was happening to the small demon. Naruto just sat there, staring at the almost unrecognizable face, his hand grasping tightly to the wet hand. Naruto began to feeling a throbbing sensation in his hand. He looked down to see the veins and artery's that were visible pulsing. He put his hand to her neck. The same slow pulse was felt there as well. _I knew it! _He jumped up, a look of worry still on his face, he noticed the wound stopped appearing and taking flesh off. Some of the girl was beginning to steam. Tissue, muscle and flesh slowly began to bubble back on the girl. The scarred skin took place, and she began to look like the normal, well, half normal girl she used to be. Her chest began to rise and fall as if she was breathing.

"Rokuko? Rokuko can you hear me! Rokuko!"

The girl's eyebrows shifted inward, giving her an annoyed look as her lip moved up in a scowl.

"**Shut up, my head is throbbing!**"

"I knew you would come back!"

The girl growled, shifting around to sit up. Naruto wrapped his arm around her helping, her flesh was burning.

"What happened? You've been out for over a week!"

"**Really? Only a week? Huh, I swear I was down there for about a year.**"

"Down where?"

The girl shrugged looking over the blond in front of her with a smile. _It worked. I wonder how the Kyuubi is doing?_ The girl stretched and bent her limbs, causing sickening pops and cracks.

The tailed beast laid there, getting really impatient at the body that slumbered in his cage. Stupid girl, I'm going to eat you if you do not wake soon. He growled loudly, causing the water to ripple, the sewers to shake. The girl laying in the water began to shift and twitch. Hehehe, it's about time useless demon.

"**Now listen here pup, you'd be dead without me.**"

The fox chuckled, standing up to stretch his legs.

"Why are you in here girl? People don't come in my cage."

"**I thought you could use some company Kyuubi, you seem to be scared of the dark.**"

The girl winked, standing up and stretching. The fox let out a howling laugh.

"I'm stuck inside this boy with you?"

"**It's like the good ol' days, except, it's different!**"

The fox growled narrowing his blood red eyes at the small figure. The girl put her palm on his nose, patting it.

"**It's nice to be with you too Kyuubi.**"

"What happened, Rokuko?"

"**It's not totally true that I cannot die, when I die, I just go back to Hell. Depending on how I get killed depends on how rough my father is sending me back. Let's just say, he wasn't happy.**"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto sat there, staring at the girl, who sat up in the blood covered bed. His face was masked with confusion and interest as the girl somewhat explained herself.

"**I sealed my own soul inside of you, that way, as long as my soul is in you, you cannot die. Of course, you won't have to go through the same punishment I do, which for you is good. You're tough, but defiantly not that tough. Well, shoving my soul in you is what killed me, as I die, I go back to Hell. Trying to explain to my father what happened didn't go well. I had to find my own way to this world if I wanted to once again see you. It was real nice of my father, sure he created a million extra demon dogs to guard the exit, but the fact he let me have a chance to go, showed he cared.**" The girl cackled at the thought of her father caring. "**Well, after I replaced my soul, I went through the tunnel. Those dogs are merciless. I'm sorry I worried you.**"

The girl half smiled, as she chuckled lightly. She stared into the blue eyes. _Fucking humans, disgusting species. Fucking demons who mistake love for lust. He haad to give me some human heart. Shit bag._ The boy jumped up, wrapping his arms around the small girl.

"Thank you so much Rokuko! You sacrificed yourself for me. I am forever grateful."

"**Forever indeed, but hey, you have eternity to make it up to me!**" She moved her mouth to his ear. "**You can start by taking off that stupid orange thing and showing me how much of a man you really are.**"

She whispered in his ear, her one hand on his face, the other, un-zipping his jacket. He was frozen, trying to calm himself, but unable to do so. His face was tomato red. The girl had her hand on his waist band when the door opened up. A tall, blond girl walked in. The Hokage stared in disbelief at the scene in front of her. Naruto stood his hand rubbing the back of his neck, his face completely red, his jacket opened. The girl sat there, looking completely healed and a sadistic grin on her face. It was only a couple hours since she left.

"What the hell is going on?"

"**I went to Hell, then came back.**"

"But, the wounds covering your body, having no pulse for days?"

"**Well, no longer having my soul, I had to use my heart to get to hell, Being as amazing as I am, I can split myself apart between my soul and heart, causing death but momentarily. But using my heart to travel is what causes the wounds I receive there, to be received here. But, it's fine now, I have a new soul, and I made my way back. Hell hounds, they are never satisfied with one bite.**"

The women just blinked, so lost, she shook her head and walked over to the girl. Naruto did up his jacket and tried to reposition his clothes and self. Tsunade put her hand over the girl's head, the demon just went crossed eyed, looking up at the hand.

"Your vitals and everything are back to normal. You seem to be perfectly fine. How did you lose your soul?"

"**It's how I saved loud-mouth over there. I sealed it in him with the Kyuubi, my healing is much faster then the pup, and can heal life threatening wounds, even if they've been dead for 2 hours. But, really that depends how old my soul is.**" The girl shrugged her shoulders. "**It's a long explanation of useless shit. Yadda, yadda, Naruto is immortal well, until he dies once, then my soul will vanish. I doubt he has the heart to eat someone so...**"

The boy just widen his eyes at the female. The older girl just shook her head.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am for what you have done for this village and Naruto. You really are a great person."

"**Say that again and I'll have to kill you.**"

The Hokage chuckled shaking her head.

"Alright, well, you can leave at anytime, it's late so you can stay the night if you want."

"**HA! The fact I'm in a hospital is just ridiculous.**"

"OH! Come with me! I have a surprise!"

Naruto grabbed the small girl's wrist, dragging her out of the hospital room. The ran through the dark hallways and outside. He lead her to the prison area. She raised an eyebrow.

They stood at the doors of her old prison. The ANBU member opened the door, letting the couple inside. They walked in and Naruto snapped his fingers the lights went on, showing a head on a platform beside a stick.

"I knew you would wake up, so I waited so you could to the honours."

"**Naruto, I think I could love you.**"

The girl stared at the Uchiha's head that sat there. She walked up, picking it up to look at it closer. She stroked the old man's face, purring.

"**Uchiha Madara. You once said you were stronger then the devil himself. You doomed your own fate speaking of him so loosely. Now, like I promised you, I will have your head shit bags!**"

With that she slammed the head down on the spike, going through his eye. She laughed manically as she saw the eye hang there. The laughter put chills down Naruto's spine, a little afraid of the female. She walked back, a smile so gratifying Naruto couldn't help but smile back. She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Rokuko. I love you too."

He bent down locking his lips to her, moving his one hand to the back of her head to bend it up. The girl stood there, somehow dumbfounded on what was happening. But, the hungry feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach and a little lower, she purred. Her hand going to his hair, grabbing it fiercely. The other, grabbing his jacket pulling him closer. She broke apart moving to his ear.

"**Take me home.**"

At the command Naruto flickered the two to his room. Rokuko finally showed him what a real demon could do. Naruto showing her what a real man he was.


	6. Gotcha

Maaan, I almost lost my access to the outside world! My cat decided to headbutt the screen of my laptop... I don't know why.. but apparently the cat doesn't understand the difference between the mouse pointer and the animal mouse... –Sigh- So I spent all my hard earned birthday money that just passed and got a new baby! :D

HAHAHA I bet you thought there was another chapter coming up :P but there's not! Not under this title anyways!

For those who caught on, yes that does mean I WILL continue my story! I don't know when I will be putting it up, but it is under construction now! Most likely longer than this one as well.

FUTURE STORY WARNINGS!

facts could be wrong, so religious people, don't get offended. (if something offensive comes up)

this one there will be a lot of swearing, sexual suggestions, and violence.. possibly graphic sexual activities and violence. ( I suppose it just depends what your definition of graphic is.-shrugs-)

character will still be the bad ass awesome mary sue like character she is now. BUT Naruto, will be out of character... well I think it's a little OOC (why you may ask? With a Rokuko soul stuck inside of you, attitude problems WILL occur :P)

Hmmm other than that I don't think I have any more warnings. If you think of any warnings your free to put them in review to warn future readers who might read reviews before the story?

If I (and it could) wreck the story, that is fine in my opinion. I will still love it! But, I will apologize if I do. I love this story the same if not more then you all so XD.

Anyways... Here is the summary(could change) for the future adventures.

**Return of The Damned. Coming to a Fanfic Site near you!**

Rokuko Maou no Musume, the daughter of the Devil is still roaming and terrorizing the men of Konoha. Her half-breed secret is out and a kingdom is waiting for their heir. Could a blood thirsty demon sacrifice her freedom for her shrivelled, dusty heart? Continuation to; Daughter of The Devil

Purty please be patient I will work my little fingers to work on it.. I have 2 stories being worked on that have update deadlines and I also have 5ish or so other workings-in-progress that I tid-bit on.

Yours truely; Triggerspec !


	7. Apologies and Pictures

http:/ triggerspec. deviantart. com/art/ Rokuko-Maou-no-Musume -178608981

^ LINK!(copy paste remove spaces !)-or go to profile for pictures of other OC's as well!)  
Alrighty folks... I know that some of you are probably waiting for that sequel.. but i have stories coming out my ass... so I'm trying to cut some down before I try working on more things!

So I thought the least I could do would be to draw a pretty picture fer y'all !

It's of Rokuko and Naruto.. it's not the GREATEST but I thought it was real cute and I'm very proud of it.. so if ANY of you were curious to what she looked like.. here it is!

(To be honest I can't remember if I described her hair, and I didn't wanna re-read it so if it's wrong let me know XD)

ENJOY!

p.s naruto is a seductive bastard! HA XD


End file.
